


Рыбки

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Келли забирает рыбок с Нормандии, чтобы присматривать за ними в отсутствие Шепард
Kudos: 1





	Рыбки

Келли входит в каюту, где жила Шепард, и машинально проводит рукой по поверхностям. Она знает, что солдаты Альянса внимательно наблюдают за ней.  
— Я только заберу рыбок и сразу уйду, — в который раз поясняет она и показывает разрешение, в котором говорится, что Келли Чемберс имеет право посетить Нормандию под надзором и забрать свое имущество, оставшееся на корабле  
— Только давайте побыстрее, мисс Чемберс. И без глупостей. Я внимательно за вами слежу, — говорит солдат Альянса, который провел ее в каюту.  
Седовласый ветеран, сидящий у дверей, прибавляет:  
— И постарайтесь здесь больше ничего не трогать. Шепард забрала отсюда все то, что посчитала необходимым.  
— Где она сейчас? — спрашивает Келли.  
— Не могу вам сказать, — отвечает ветеран.  
Келли смотрит на аккуратно сложенные под столом коробки. Перед тем, как покинуть Нормандию, Шепард аккуратно запаковала свою коллекцию кораблей — по всей видимости, надеясь, что еще снова сюда вернется. А вот космический хомяк куда-то пропал, но за него Келли не беспокоится. В конце концов, он сможет себя прокормить, уж больно пронырлив, а вот рыбки умрут от голода, если о них никто не позаботится.  
— Идите ко мне, мои хорошие, — говорит Келли. — Пусть у меня вам будет не столь вольготно, как в этом бассейне со всеми удобствами, но зато я вас буду продолжать регулярно кормить.  
Она аккуратно ловит рыбок, всех до единой, и сажает их в переносной аквариум, который специально взяла с собой для этой цели. Затем снова оглядывает помещение. Ее взгляд падает на небольшой рабочий стол возле кровати.  
«Старый шлем Шепард… А возьму и его тоже! Если капитан попросит, то я его верну, а пока, пусть хранится у меня как память о наших задушевных разговорах. Для других же он не представляет особой ценности»  
— Можно, я его возьму? — спрашивает мисс Чемберс. — Я потом верну его Шепард, если мы встретимся. Не думаю, что он сейчас ей нужен.  
— Дело ваше. Мне лично все равно, — отвечает молодой солдат, а ветеран только кивает.  
Келли кладет шлем в свою небольшую сумку через плечо. Мисс Чемберс уверена, что Шепард еще вернется на Нормандию. А пока надо сохранить рыбок. И шлем.  
— Спасибо вам за помощь, — говорит она на прощание. — И за то, что позволили мне забрать рыбок. Вряд ли их в отсутствие Шепард кто-нибудь будет кормить. Я же продолжу заботиться о них.  
— Позволю дать вам совет, мисс Чемберс, — подает голос седовласый ветеран, который все то время, пока Келли находилась в каюте Шепард, внимательно следил за ней. — Вы очень юны и, судя по вашему досье, никогда не состояли на военной службе. Скорей всего, вы не до конца понимаете, чем опасен Цербер, пусть вы ни в чем таком пока не замешаны, что позволило бы вас арестовать. Но рано или поздно с вами по их вине может случиться несчастье.  
— Еще раз спасибо, — отвечает Келли и удаляется в сопровождении того же молодого молчаливого солдата, что привел ее сюда, аккуратно держа переноску с водой и рыбками.  
«Уже не первый человек мне об этом говорит, да я и сама понимаю, что Цербер запросто может подставить людей, — при этой мысли мисс Чемберс содрогается. — Просто уйду, не сообщив Призраку. Не такая уж я важная персона, чтобы меня искать. А ждать капитана на Земле нет смысла. Все дороги ведут в Цитадель, так что и я туда отправлюсь»


End file.
